Ever Enough
by lalalastories
Summary: Freddie stared at her with confusion, "Why?" Sam looked away, blushing from an amalgam of shame and embarrassment, "For dragging you here with me, running away." "You didn't drag me here; it was my choice to come with you. Remember? I'm not going anywhere without you." he paused, "I'm never going to leave you alone." One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! This is a One-shot of Seddie. I got the ideas from the songs "Ever Enough" by A Rocket to the Moon and "Tea and Toast" by Lucy Spraggan.. Credits to them! xD**  
**Anyway, I know its not that good, but I just had to get it out of my head.. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything..**

* * *

_Ever Enough _

Countless of bright stars illuminated from the dark sky as two figures sat quietly on the meadow down below. Around the two personages were thousands of flowers of all sorts swaying as the cold breeze blew gently. Both were in deep thought, silence harmoniously playing accompanied by the faint sound of their breathing and the brushing of trees.

Freddie looked down at Sam leaning peacefully against his broad shoulder, her blonde hair shining at the moonlight. It were times like these he'd remember why he gave her a chance, why he was here with her, and why he loves her so much.

He lifted his head off of hers and called out, "Sam?"

Sam shifted in her position and looked up at two hazel brown eyes looking down at her, "Yeah?"

Freddie stood up and held out his hand for her, "Would you like to dance?"

Sam smiled and took his hand in hers, "I would love to.."

She wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck as he did the same around her waist. Their bodies moved perfectly with each other, as if it was all meant to happen. Freddie hummed a song softly as silence began to fall upon them. Sam placed her head on his chest, relaxing to his humming and heartbeat. She couldn't imagine a better position to be in than this. Despite that they were in the middle of nowhere, she didn't care one bit.

_**No I'm never gonna leave you darling  
No I'm never gonna go regardless  
Everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat  
**_

_ A cacophony of cars roaring deafeningly echoed as they hurried through the streets while their hands embraced the other tightly. Moments later, Freddie and Sam slowly came to a halt heavily breathing for air._

"You alright?" Freddie questioned in between breaths.

_Sam nodded and fell to her knees. "You?"_

"_I'm good."_

_They sat down beside each other nestling closely as they leaned against a smooth wall. Silence fell upon them for a few seconds with only the muffled sounds of vehicles and their soft panting being heard. _

_Sam looked at Freddie and called out, "Freddie?"_

"_Yeah?" he responded, his eyes still closed._

_**Even when all the lights are fading  
Even then if your hope was shaking  
I'm here holding on**_

_She paused for awhile then said, "I'm sorry." her voice almost cracking._

_Freddie stared at her with confusion, "Why?"_

_Sam looked away, blushing from an amalgam of shame and embarrassment, "For dragging you here with me, running away."_

"_You didn't drag me here; it was my choice to come with you. Remember? I'm not going anywhere without you." he paused, "I'm never going to leave you alone."_

_**I will always be yours forever and more  
Through the push and the pull  
I still drown in your love**_

"_But I only gave you one choice; to stay there with your Mom and be happy. Why'd you still pick me?" Sam asked him._

_He smiled gently at her and responded, "Because, my life would be nothing without you."_

"_And," he paused for a second before starting again, "I just really want to get away from all of that and just be with you."_

"_What if things go wrong?"_

"_Then we stick together, no matter what. Even if you let go, I'll still hold on." He told her firmly, meaning every word he said._

_**And drink 'til I'm drunk  
And all that I've done,  
Is it ever enough**_

"Sam?" Freddie called out.

Sam shook her head waking up from her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Why did you want to run away?" he asked her slowly as they danced.

She looked at him, thinking of the correct words, "I felt empty." She finally said.

Freddie looked at her not saying anything, letting her continue.

She breathed in deeply, before continuing, "After the day Carly left, I felt empty. At first, I thought that it would be okay, that maybe the feeling would soon fade away because we talked to each other online every time we got the chance. I spent 8 months dealing with that and we barely even had a conversation that lasted for an hour just because of the time differences. Then she told me that she might be staying there even longer, because she was thinking of going to college there. After hearing that, the empty feeling immediately came running back to me. Honestly, I didn't want her to go, but I still encouraged her to. Then instantly, I felt that without her, I had no other reason to stay there."

_**I'm hanging on a line here baby  
I need more than if's and maybe's  
We'll come down from the highest heights  
Still searching for the reason why**_

"What about Spencer? What about me?" Freddie asked.

"Spencer was given an opportunity to pursue his career as an artist. And for you," she poked him in his chest, "I didn't want to bother you. I didn't want to disturb you because I knew you were also very busy with all the college applications and stuff. That's why I refused to come with you whenever you asked me to hang out with you. But I did appreciate your efforts." She explained.

They still held each other closely dancing with the rhythm of the wind, looking at each others eyes when Freddie questioned, "Then why didn't you go look for a college? So at least you could do something."

"I just didn't feel like it. I felt lost, you know? I didn't know what course would I take, I have no certain direction in my life yet."

"And this was your choice? To run away?" he told her, amused of her decision.

"Yeah, Benson." She grinned at him jokingly before speaking again, "I thought that if I got out of there, I might find something that I like to do, going around trying different things. You know, going where the wind may blow."

"Well then, I'm glad I came with you."

"I am too."

_**And now I know what it's like,  
Reaching from the other side  
After all that I've done**_

_Sam sauntered the dim streets of Seattle as she made her way to Bushwell Plaza. She ambled for a few minutes until she finally reached her destination. The bright lights of the familiar lobby greeted her as she went up the elevator. Passing by a few floors, the elevator finally stopped. She stepped out and knocked on the door of Freddie. It's been such a long time since she went there. She contemplated about whether she would just go away without telling him when no one was answering the door. _

_ She started to walk away until she heard a recognizable voice call out her name._

"_Sam?"_

_She turned on her heels and strolled towards Freddie, "Hey. It's been such a long time."_

_Freddie stepped out of his apartment to get a clearer view of Sam and leaned on the door frame, and without thinking, she immediately hugged him, making her realize how much she's missed him._

"_Yeah.." he told her, as he awkwardly returned the hug. "Decided to pay me a visit?" he teased her with small smirk playing on his lips as they broke away._

_**I will always be yours forever and more  
Through the push and the pull  
I still drown in your love**_

"_Something like that." Sam looked at him seriously, "I'm leaving."_

_She turned her back to him, "Bye, Freddie."_

_Freddie immediately grasped her wrist and twirled her around, "Then I'm coming with you."_

_She looked at him skeptically and told him resolutely, "No, you can't. You won't."_

_Freddie looked at her with concern and fortitude palpable, "What makes you think I'll let you go on your own? Do you even know where you're going to stay?" _

_She replied with a simple shrug and said, "I'll go wherever the roads may lead me."_

"_I'm still going with you." He insisted._

"_Why? I just came here to say my goodbye. I didn't come here to ask you to come with me."_

"_And you expect me to just leave you? That's not how it works, Sam." _

"_Then how does it work? Huh? You can't come with me. You have no choice but to stay here."_

_He made her look him in the eye, "No matter how much you'll insist on me not coming with you. I will still go. Because I am never gonna leave you." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you, Sam, and I always will." _

_**And drink 'til I'm drunk  
And all that I've done,  
Is it ever enough?**_

Two years went by quickly after that night, Freddie and Sam both found decent jobs to keep them alive. But Sam lost her job, after unexpectedly finding out that she was pregnant. Nine months later, a baby girl was brought out into the world. She had piercing blue eyes, the same with her mother and brown hair, the same with her father. Although it may seem bad for them at the moment, they were still delighted.

"Sam, you know I love you, but I only have enough for our clothes and food. But I'll love you and this baby until the day that I die." Freddie told her as the baby was held in both their arms.

Sam looked at Freddie, hope and happiness evident in her blue irises, "We'll take care of this little life, don't worry. We'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we'll be alright from some advice I know."

Freddie smiled at her, beaming with happiness and pride, "I'll work as hard as I can to keep us alive. I promise that."

_**For all that it's worth, is it worth it?  
Cause more than it's hard to desert it  
For all that it's worth, is it worth it?  
How do we know without searching?**_

Freddie stuck to his words. He worked day by day, hour by hour. As hard as those days were, he made it. As those arduous years passed by, their little girl grew up and so did they. They never left each other, regardless of all the disputes they came across. "I love you's" were exchanged through the small family as much as it could, "always did and always will."

Their bodies were just starting to weaken as their hair faded to gray when they walked down the street hand in hand, fifty years later. Abruptly, her grip looses on his hand as he immediately wrapped his arm around Sam's waist to ease her fall. Sam laid on the ground, as she felt her body weaken abnormally.

_**I will write you this song to get back what's ours  
Would that be enough?**_

A crowd started to gather around the almost lifeless body of Sam on the ground. Freddie held her hand as tears cascaded down his face while the other hand giddily dialed 911.

Her hand was starting to get cold when Freddie said, "Sam.. Please don't let go now. Please, don't... Just hold on a little bit longer, you'll be fine."

Sam managed to open her eyes to witness her partner in such dismay; she weakly squeezed his hand, to give him the most little assurance. She smiled at him feebly, "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

After what seemed like forever, the ambulance finally came. They carried the seemingly inert body of Sam into it with Freddie still holding onto her hand as if to ensure Sam that he was never going to leave her. They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and Sam was immediately rushed into the emergency room. Freddie waited outside, pacing back and forth with his daughter sitting down with a family of her own.

_**I will always be yours forever and more  
Through the push and the pull  
I still drown in your love  
And drink 'til I'm drunk  
And all that I've done,  
Is it ever enough?**_

His pacing was interrupted as the doctor came out. Freddie's attention was switched from the floor to the doctor's face instantly as he studied the cold emotionless face. But then the doctor gave a small shook of his head and mouthed a sorry. Freddie dashed to the room, and started crying. He held her cold hand in his tightly as more and more tears rolled out. He suddenly felt a small feminine hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see his daughter, her eyes all teary.

She gave him a small smile, "It'll be fine, Dad. Like Mom used to say, 'After dawn there will be sunshine,  
and all the dust will go. Skies will clear, and now it's time for you to let go'." her voiced cracked as she said the last words.

_**For all that it's worth, is it worth it?  
Is it ever enough?  
How could we know without searching?  
Is it ever enough?**_


End file.
